magia_animefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Greg
Tutaj będę umieszczać, rozdziały mojego opowiadania - "Greg&Vicky". Co się stanie jak nieśmiała dziewczyna i odważny chłopak się spotkają? Wyjdzie z tego różne akcje. Prolog Ciemnowłosy włóczył się po nowym mieście ze słuchawkami na uszach szukając jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg. Miał on zamieszkać u wujka, nawet z nim wszystko ustalił, a jak przyjechał to okazało się, że "nagle" nie ma dla niego miejsca. Po chwili chłopak poczuł jak ktoś na niego wpada. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył jakąś postać w bluzie z uszkami kotka. '- Wracaj ty!-' krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna. Postać w bluzie okazała się być nastolatką, która ukryła się za ciemnowłosym. Nastolatek ściągnął słuchawki. '- Ej ty! Możesz zejść z drogi? Za Tobą stoi dziewczyna co ma jakiś problem skoro się na mnie patrzy krzywo.- '''powiedziała dziewczyna. '- Ja się nawet nie patrzyłam w Twoją stronę...'- oznajmiła cicho nastolatka w bluzie. '- Moja droga po co te nerwy? Pamiętaj złość piękności szkodzi, ale Tobie już zaszkodziła.- oznajmił ciemnowłosy z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Blondynka zaczęła biec w jego stronę, szykując pięść aby uderzyć, lecz ten ją mocno złapał. '''- Ciesz się, że chłopakiem nie jesteś... bo jakbyś nim była, to by skończyło się tym, że byś wylądowała na chodniku...- chłopak puścił dziewczynę.'- Miałabyś złamaną rękę, może nos...spadaj z tąd i nie zaczynaj że mną.' Po tych słowach blondynka uciekła, a ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się. '- W porządku Mała?-' zapytał nastolatek. '- Dziękuje za ratunek! Sama bym pewnie nie dała rady.'- oznajmiła dziewczyna. '- Niech ta blondynka się cieszy, że nie bije dziewczyn. - '''powiedział chłopak. Następnie założył słuchawki i poszedł w swoją stronę. '- Zaczekaj!- krzyczała za nim nastolatka. Ciemnowłosy odwrócił się i ściągnął słuchawki. '- Co chcesz, Mała?- '''zapytał nastolatek. '- Wiesz...dla mnie to coś nowego, ale... czy w ramach wdzięczności chciałbyś przyjść do mnie na...na obiad? - 'zapytała nieśmiało brunetka. '- Czemu nie... i tak nie mam nic do roboty.- '''powiedział chłopak.- To prowadź Mała.' '- A jak Ci na imię?'- zapytała nastolatka. '- Greg, a ty?'- spytał chłopak. '- Victoria, ale mówią na mnie Vicky.'- odpowiedziała brunetka. Rozdział I '- Daleko jeszcze Vicky?- zapytał chłopak, przeciągając się. '''- Już jesteśmy.- oznajmiła Vicky.'- Przejdziemy przez płot będzie szybciej.' Brunetka przeszła przez niski płot, a po chwili dało się słyszeć plusk wody. Chłopak przeszedł przez płot, a po drugiej stronie zauważył mokrą dziewczyne, która wyszła z oczka wodnego. Ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się i zszedł z ogrodzenia na trawę. '- Co się tak śmiejesz? - '''zapytała brunetka z poirytowaną miną. '- Zawsze jak przechodzisz przez płot, kończysz jako zmokła kura? '- zapytał Greg, dalej się śmiejąc. Vicky spojrzała na niego wkurzona. Często jej się zdarzało, że przechodząc przez płot zapominała o oczku wodnym i zawsze wsakiwała do niego. '- Oj no już Mała, nie złość się.'- powiedział chłopak widząc poirytowaną brunetkę. Ledwo się powstrzymał od śmiechu. Uważał, że dziewczyna w tej chwili wygląda uroczo, a nie groźnie. Vicky i Greg weszli do środka. Od razu w ich stronę zaczęły biec psy. '- Cześć Pieski!- oznajmiła wesoło dziewczyna. Brunetka zaczęła się witać z każdym psem po kolei. '''- Dużo masz psów.- powiedział zszokowany Greg. '- To nie są moje psy. Moja ciocia się nimi zajmuje. Jest taką opiekunką do psów.'- powiedziała Vicky. Po chwili do nastolatków podbiegł mały piesek. '- Chico!- '''oznajmiła brunetka, podnosząc psa do góry. '- Chico jest tylko moim psem. Chico przywitaj się z Greg'iem!' Brunetka przybliżyła białego psa do chłopaka. Chico zaczął go obwąchiwać, a Greg spoglądał na tą sytuację zdziwiony. '- Em... cześć?- powiedział zdezorientowany ciemnowłosy, głaskając psa. '- O Vicky dobrze, że jesteś!- '''oznajmiła starszą kobieta, podchodząc do nastolatków. '- O! A kim jest ten chłopiec? '- To Greg. Pomógł mi z pewnym... problemem. Może zostać u nas na obiedzie? - '''zapytała dziewczyna, z proszącym spojrzeniem. '- Może zostać. Tylko, żeby nam niczego nie wyniósł.'- powiedziała kobieta. Greg zaśmiał się. '- Czy ja wyglądam na złodzieja? '- zapytał chłopak. '- Spokojnie ciocia tylko żartowała.- powiedziała brunetka. '''- Wolę dmuchać na zimne.- powiedziała kobieta.'- Chociaż ten wygląda na porządnego...Vicky! Jesteś cała mokra! Znów przechodziłaś przez płot i wpadłaś do oczka wodnego? Ile razy mam Ci mówić, że furtka jest do przechodzenia, a nie płot? Ale teraz idź się przebrać, a ty Greg'u czuj się jak u siebie.' Chłopak rozejrzał się widząc wszędzie bawiące się psy. '- Taaa... jak u siebie, tylko że z wieloma psami.- '''powiedział cicho Greg, siadając na kanapie. *** Cała trójka zasiadła do obiadu. Przy stole ciotka rozmawiała z Vicky. '- Vicky...mam Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.- oznajmiła ciotka. '- Tak ciociu? Coś się stało?- '''zapytała zmartwiona nastolatka. '- Wiesz, że jestem starą kobietą... chciałabym zwiedzić świat, przeprzeżyć jakąś przygodę, a nie tylko siedzieć w jednym miejscu i zajmować się psami...- '''powiedziała kobieta.- Uważam, że jesteś wystarczająco duża aby zostać na jakiś czas w domu.' '- Ale...Ale ciociu...- wyjąkała Vicky. '''- Będę codziennie do Ciebie pisać i dzwonić. Umiesz zrobić obiad, pieniędzy Ci starczy... tylko na trzy miesiące jadę.- powiedziała ciotka. Vicky spuściła głowę i próbowała się nie rozpłakać. '- Skoro to cioci marzenie...ale proszę obiecać, że będziesz codziennie pisać! - '''oznajmiła brunetka. Ciemnowłosy przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu. Uważał, że gdyby on miał cały dom dla siebie by się cieszył, ale to był tylko on. '- Dziękuje za posiłek...będe się zbierał.- powiedział Greg, wstając od stołu. Miał trochę pieniędzy, więc postanowił zatrzymać się w jakimś hostelu. Wszędzie byleby tylko miał gdzie spać. '- Greg...- '''powiedziała dziewczyna, wstając od stołu. Chłopak odwrócił się. '- Chciałbyś u nas przenocować?- 'zapytała nieśmiało brunetka. Greg uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się z powodu tego, że nie będzie musiał szukać jakiegoś tymczasowego lokum. Jednak od jutra miał zamiar coś szukać. '- No dobra. Ale na jedną noc.- powiedział chłopak.'- Mam ciuchy, nie musisz się o to martwić.' Vicky uśmiechnęła się. Było to do niej nie podobne, że zapraszała na nocowanie dopiero co nowo poznanych chłopców, lecz...Greg'a szybko polubiła głównie przez to, że ją uratował. *** '- Czy te psy muszą tak szczekać?- '''zapytał poirytowany Greg. '- To psy...To logiczne, że szczekają.- odpowiedziała Vicky. '- Nie... miauczą i skaczą jak króliki.- '''powiedział sarkastycznie ciemnowłosy. Brunetka zaśmiała się i położyła. Nie mogła jednak zasnąć... za dużo doświadczeń jak na jeden dzień. Najpierw atak tamtej blondynki i jeszcze informacja o wyjeździe ciotki. '- Greg... śpisz?- 'zapytała Vicky. '- Nie śpię bo psy drą pyski.- '''odpowiedział Greg.- A co jest?' '- Mogłabym... spać z Tobą... mam problemy ze snem gdy są trudniejsze dni, a nawet jak zasnę to mam koszmary.- powiedziała dziewczyna. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy na wyznanie nowej koleżanki. Stwierdził jednak co mi tam... to będzie spanie jak naprzykład z mamą w dzieciństwie czyli nic nie spacjalnego. '''- No możesz.- '''powiedział Greg.- Ale ciotce nic nie mów.' '- Spoko.- powiedziała nastolatka. Brunetka położyła się obok chłopaka na macie. Wzięła ze sobą jeszcze dwa pluszaki, z którymi zawsze spała. Po krótkiej chwili dołączył się do niej Chico. Biały piesek zeskoczył z jej łóżka i położył się na kocu, pod którym leżeli Greg i Vicky. '''- To dobranoc Greg.- powiedziała dziewczyna z delikatnym uśmiechem. '- Dobranoc.'- powiedział chłopak. Położył głowę na matę, próbując zasnąć. To tylko jedna noc... później nie będzie musiał wysłuchiwać szczekanie psów po nocach czy spać z nastolatką, którą niedawno poznał. Chociaż porównał to do spania naprzykład z mamą jak jest się małym. Rozdział II Greg'a obudziło głośne szczekanie. Otworzył oczy i nad sobą zauważył Chico, który zaczął go lizać. '- Pfu!- '''krzyknął chłopak, podnosząc psa.'- Vicky zabierz swojego kundla zdala ode mnie.' Nastolatka była już ubrana w podarte dżinsy, białą bluzeczkę na ramiączkach i fioletową bluzę. Zamknęła szafę i wzięła na ręcę swojego psa. '- To nie jest kundel tylko maltańczyk i w dodatku jeszcze mały!- oznajmiła brunetka. '- Kundel, maltańczyk...jedno i to samo. Dla mnie każdy pies to kundel.- '''powiedział czarnowłosy, przekręcając oczyma. '-Nie, ale...to kiedyś Ci wyjaśnie! Teraz chodźmy na śniadanie, pewnie jesteś głodny. Trzeba też pożegnać się z ciocią.- 'powiedziała nastolatka i się uśmiechnęł do chłopaka. *** '- Pa ciociu.- '''powiedziała Vicky, przytulając się do kobiety.- Napisz jak będziesz już na miejscu.' '- Napisze...mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie.- powiedziała ciotka, spoglądając na siostrzenicę i Greg'a. Chłopak spojrzał na kobietę zdziwiony. "Poradzimy"? Według niego to Vicky miała sama sobie poradzić, on po opuszczeniu domu przez ciotkę dziewczyny, miał również go opuścić. Stara kobieta wyszła z domu ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. '- Vicky...ja też będę się już zbierać. Dzięki za nocleg.- '''powiedział Greg, przybliżając się do drzwi. Słysząc to nastolatka posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. '- A gdzie idziesz? '''-zapytała brunetka.- Masz gdzie spać?' Ciemnowłosy jednak jej nic nie odpowiedział, ponieważ usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Greg otworzył je, a w drzwiach stała młoda kobieta trzymająca na smyczy owczarka niemieckiego. '- Dzień Dobry. Jest pani Alice Stone?- zapytała kobieta. '- Vicky! Jakaś babka do Twojej ciotki!- '''krzyknął chłopak do nastolatki. Zdziwiona dziewczyna podeszła do drzwi. '- Słucham Panią. Przepraszam, ale moja ciocia wyjechała na...urlop.- 'powiedziała cichym głosem brunetka. Kobieta westchnęła. '- Nie mam z kim Rex'a zostawić, a wypadło mi bardzo pilne spotkanie w pracy, ponieważ koleżanka się pochorowała.- 'powiedziała rudowłosa. '- Ja mogę się zająć Pani psem. Wiele razy pomagałam cioci w opiece nad psami.- '''odpowiedziała Vicky.- Poza tym Rex'a to znam. Często jest u nas. ' '- Naprawdę? Bardzo dziękuje. Odbiorę Rex'a o 17.00.'- powiedziała kobieta i oddała smycz nastolatce. Po chwili przed drzwiami pojawili się nowi klienci z psami. Niektórzy mówili, że przyjdą za godzinę, inni że odbiorą zwierzaki kolejnego dnia. '- Czyli ciocia nie poinformowała innych o swoich urlopie.- powiedziała Vicky, puszczając kolejnego psa do środka.- To raczej łatwe...wystarczy dawać jeść, bawić się i wychodzić na dwór.' Chico razem z innymi psami zaczął się bawić, podczas gdy brunetka szukała karmy dla psów. Ciemnowłosy miał zamiar już wyjść, uważając że Vicky świetnie sama sobie poradzi. Tym bardziej chciała najszybciej opuścić pomieszczenie ze względu na psy. Nie przepadał za nimi, a najbardziej jak zaczynały szczekać. Porównywał to wtedy do płaczu dziecka, czego też nie znosił. Gdy usłyszał krzyk koleżanki, od razu się odwrócił. Tam zauważył nastolatke obsypaną karmą, którą próbowała ściągnąć z góry. '"- Niezdara."- 'pomyślał, lecz podszedł do niej. Pomógł jej ściągnąć karmę, a następnie spojrzał na nią. '- Zostane jeszcze tutaj i Ci pomogę. - powiedział chłopak. '- Ooo! To miłe z Twojej strony. '- powiedziała Vicky i się przytuliła do Greg'a. Ciemnowłosy odsunął ją od siebie. '- Bez przytulania. Zostaje tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie chce aby karma Cię przysypała.- '''oznajmił i zaczął się śmiać. Nastolatka zmarszczyła brwi. '- Lekko byłam obsypana karmą.- '''powiedziała, ukazując irytacje.- Ale wracajmy do psów, trzeba im karmę wsypać, a potem wyjść z nimi.' Jak powiedziała, tak zrobili. Później zabrali wszystkie psy na spacer, łącznie z Chico, który jako jedyny nie był na smyczy. Szedł on obok Vicky. Trochę tam pobiegali z psami w parku, bawiąc się z nimi. Victorii bardzo podobało to się zwłaszcza, że to był wspaniały pomysł na spędzanie ostatnich chwil z nowym kolegą - Greg'iem. Ciemnowłosemu też to się nawet podobało, zwłaszcza że w ten sposób zauważył, że psy nie są tylko głośnymi, szczekającym kundlami, lecz wspaniałymi towarzyszami zabaw. '- Vicky masz liście we włosach.- powiedział Greg. '- Oj...a bo Toffi wbiegła w krzaki i trzeba było ją wyciągnąć.- '''odpowiedziała dziewczyna, próbując wyciągnąć liście z włosów. '- Poczekaj. Ja Ci wyciągne.- 'powiedział chłopak i wyciągnął szybkim ruchem liście. Vicky nic nie poczuła, tylko uśmiechnęła się do Greg'a, a ten do niej. Nie był to jednak wredny uśmiech. Przez wspólne zajmowanie się psami, chłopak polubił ją na tyle, że w głębi duszy robiło mu się szkoda, że musi ją opuścić. Nastolatkowie z psami, wrócili do domu. Tam, niektóre psy położyły się spać, a inne tylko leżały. Greg, Vicky i Chico siedzieli na kanapie. Biały piesek położył się na kolanach właścicielki. '- Skąd ty takiego psa wytrzasnęłaś? Prawie wogóle nie szczeka i nawet się Ciebie słucha.- 'powiedział ciemnowłosy. '- Razem z ciocią znalazłyśmy go pod drzwiami. Było to pare miesięcy temu. Wykąpałyśmy go i się nim zajęłyśmy. Przekonałam ciotkę aby z nami został.- powiedziała dziewczyna, głaszcząc psa.'- Innych się nie słucha, ale mnie to tak. Jest dla mnie jak taki futrzasty przyjaciel. Miałeś takiego?' '- Rybki, które miałem dwa dni się liczą?- '''zapytał Greg i się zaśmiał. *** Właściciele przyszli po swoje psy, a także dawali za to pieniądze. Stosowali się do cennika jaki stosowała ciotka Vicky. W domu zostali tylko nastolatkowie, Chico oraz dwa inne psy, po które właściciele mieli przyjść kolejnego dnia. '- Masz to Twoje.- powiedział chłopak, dając pieniądze dziewczynie. '- Podzielimy się na pół. Razem się nimi zajmowaliśmy.- '''powiedziała Vicky, dając chłopakowi połowę pieniędzy. '- Dzięki.- 'odpowiedział, chowając je do kieszeni. '- Cóż...jak ja mówiłem, będę już spadał z Tąd. Bardzo było miło Cię poznać Vicky. Ciebie Chico przy okazji też. Greg pogłaskał białego psa i skierował się w stronę drzwi. '- Greg! Zaczekaj...- '''powiedziała Vicky. Ciemnowłosy odwrócił się. '- Dokąd idziesz? Spotkamy się jeszcze?- zapytała nastolatka. '- Przed siebie. Nie wiem. To jest mało prawdopodobne. Wynajmę jakiś pokój w hostelu, a potem wróce do domu...do Nowego Yorku. Z początku miałem zatrzymać się u wuja, który mieszka w Twoich okolicach, lecz gdy tylko przyjechałem, powiedział że nie ma miejsca. '- powiedział i westchnął. '''- Szkoda...bardzo Cię polubiłam, spędziliśmy dziś razem wspaniały dzień.- '''powiedziała nastolatka, spuszczając głowę.- Nie będę Cie zatrzymywać...' '- Żegnaj...- powiedział Greg. Już miał wyjść, lecz coś sprawiło, że nie mógł opuścić domu Vicky. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w jej stronę. Nastolatka płakała, a Chico też był jakiś przygnębiony. Nagle też zaczął się o nią bać, że znów wpadnie w jakieś tarapaty albo, że sama nie poradzi sobie z dużą ilością psów. Zwłaszcza, że miałaby siedzieć sama trzy miesiące. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i przybliżył ją do siebie. '- Greg?- '''zdziwiła się nastolatka. '- Wiesz...nie muszę od razu wracać do Nowego York'u, zwłaszcza, że po co miałbym tam wracać, skoro mogę u Ciebie zostać. - '''powiedział chłopak.- '''Razem będziemy opiekować się psami...będziemy dzielić kasę z opieki jak dzisiaj, a większość pójdzie na rachunki i jedzenie. Vicky uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła mocniej chłopaka. '- Możesz u mnie zostać!- '''oznajmiła nastolatka.'- Co do miejsca do spania...nie będziesz spać na macie. W schowku ciocia miała jakiejś łóżko, będziesz mógł na nim spać.' Chico widząc szczęśliwą właścicielkę od razu zaczął podskakiwać i szczekać z radości. '- Dobra, dobra...puść mnie już.- powiedział chłopak, dziwiąc się skąd tyle siły wzięło się nagle w Vicky. Od tamtej pory życie dwójki nastolatków, a także ich psa zmieniło się na dobre. Rozdział III Minęły dwa dni odkąd nastolatkowie zamieszkali razem. Greg przez ten czas zdąrzył się przyzwyczaić do zachowania Vicky, a ta obdarzała go coraz to większym zaufaniem. Jednak gdy przyszedł poniedziałek, brunetka musiała iść do szkoły, dlatego chłopak musiał sam zostać. '- Na pewno sobie poradzisz?- '''zapytała Vicky. '- O mnie się nie martw. Poza tym to tylko parę godzin.- 'odpowiedział chłopak. '- Jakby co to dzwoń. Pa pa Greguś, pa Chico!- 'oznajmiła brunetka i wyszła. Ciemnowłosy się zaśmiał, a następnie spojrzał na białego pieska. '- To ten...co robimy?- '''zapytał Greg.- Dziwnie tak trochę rozmawiać z psem, nie uważasz?' *** Lekcje minęły Victorii bardzo szybko. Ze szkoły wracała ze swoimi dwoma przyjaciółkami - Jessie i Mary. Brunetka prawie zapomniała, że zawsze w poniedziałki po lekcjach chodzą na kręgle, która akurat była niedaleko szkoły nastolatek. Z resztą...Mary i Jessie o tym też zapomniały, dlatego stwierdziły, że pójdą do Vicky. Nastolatka niechętnie się na to zgodziła, ponieważ nie powiedziała przyjaciółkom o tym, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach - przybycie Greg'a oraz wyjazd ciotki. Dziewczyny weszły do środka i stanęły zszokowane. W domu wszędzie biegały psy, a Greg stał przy blacie bez koszulki. '- Eee...Vicky, czemu zboczeniec bez koszulki stoi u Ciebie w kuchni?- zapytała Mary. '''- Mary! Nie mów tak. To pewnie chłopak Vicky. A nic nam nie mówiłaś!- '''oznajmiła Jessie.- Nieźle nawet wygląda! Chociaż brat Mary wygląda lepiej.' Vicky na widok Greg'a bez koszulki oraz słowa Jessie zrobiła się czerwona. '- Greg!- podbiegła do chłopaka.- Skąd tyle psów? Zwykle w poniedziałki jest mało. Czemu jesteś bez koszulki oraz...gdzie jest Chico?!' '- Przyjechali jacyś turyści i zostawili tu swoje psy. Jestem bez koszulki bo mi psy ją podarły, a co do Chico poszedł pobawić się ze szczeniakami. '- powiedział, a po chwili spojrzał w stronę towarzyszek nastolatki.'- Em...nie chce nic mówić, ale czemu ta granatowowłosa robi nam zdjęcia, a ta niska blondynka się patrzy na mnie jakbym obraził jej przodków?' Brunetka westchnęła i odwróciła się do przyjaciółek. '- Jessie! Mary! Chodźcie tutaj! Jessie przestań robić zdjęcia!- krzyknęła dziewczyna, zasłaniając się dłońmi. '''- Oj tam, Mała nie wstydź się.- '''powiedział chłopak.- Ale jak granatowowłosa nie przestanie robić tych zdjęć, to jej rozwalę ten aparat. ' '- Greg spokojnie.- powiedziała Vicky. Po chwili przyjaciółki brunetki do niej podeszły. '- Mary. Jessie. Przedstawiam Wam Greg'a, mieszka ze mną. Greg to moje przyjaciółki- Jessie i Mary.- '''powiedziała brunetka. '- Hej...jestem Jessica, ale mów mi Jessie! Jesteś chłopakiem Vicky? Nigdy Cię nie widziałam! Od kiedy razem mieszkacie? Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć Greg!- 'krzyknęła dziewczyna. '- Jessie uspokój się. Oni nie są raczej parą...Vicky by z takim zboczeńcem się nie związała.- 'oznajmiła Mary. '- Jaki tam zboczeniec? Psy mi rozdarły bluzkę.- '''odpowiedział ciemnowłosy.- Pamiętaj też, że jesteś w tym domu gościem, więc możesz stąd wylecieć...przestań robić te zdjęcia!' '- Ja chcę Cie tutaj uwiecznić aby Vicky miała dużo Twoich zdjęć!- krzyknęła granatowowłosa. '- A wracając do Naszej rozmowy. Wylecieć? To zależy od Victorii, w końcu ona mieszka w tym domu, a także jej ciotka.- '''powiedziała Mary. '- Mary. Greg. Spokojnie, bez kłótni w moim domu.- '''powiedziała Vicky, stając między przyjaciółmi.- Jessie, idź razem z Mary do pokoju, ja do Was zaraz przyjdę.' Nastolatki słysząc to od razu poszły do pokoju Vicky, nie wiedząc że od paru dni, to także pokój Greg'a. Chłopak i dziewczyna westchnęli. '- Masz dziwne te przyjaciółki.- powiedział ciemnowłosy.-Właściwie co one tu robią? Nic nie wspominałaś, że one tu przyjdą.' '- Mary lubi oceniać po pozorach, a Jessie jest bardzo ciekawska i wesoła.- odpowiedziała Vicky.- Zawsze w poniedziałki po lekcjach chodzimy na kręgle, ale dzisiaj o tym zapomniałyśmy, więc mnie namówiły aby przyszły do mnie. Ja się zgodziłam. Ale teraz uważam, że powinnam Ci pomóc z psami, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i wspólnikami. Jak chcesz mogę przekonać Jessie i Mary aby nam pomogły.' '- Oj tam, przez pare godzin jakoś sobie radziłem. Spójrz, psy teraz się położyły, więc będę mieć spokój. Ty do nich leć.- powiedział, a po chwili zobaczył zmęczonego Chico. '''- Chico!- '''krzyknęła brunetka i wzięła psa na ręcę.- Jakby coś się działo, to przychodź.' *** '- Skąd ty takiego faceta wytrzasnęłaś Vicky?- zapytała Jessie, przeglądając zdjęcia w aparacie. '''- Uratował mnie przed Evą.- odpowiedziała nastolatka.'- Stwierdziła, że się na nią "źle" popatrzyłam, a nawet w jej stronę nie patrzyłam i zaczęła mnie gonić. Wpadłam na Greg'a i mnie uratował.' '- A właściwie co on robi w Twoim domu oraz gdzie Twoja ciotka? Zwykle o tej porze zajmuje się psami.- '''powiedziała Mary. '- W ramach wdzięczności, zaprosiłam go do siebie na obiad. Na obiedzie ciocia mi wyznała, że ma już swoje lata i chciałaby poznać świat...oznajmiła mi, że wyrusza w podróż dookoła świata. '- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.'- Potem zaproponowałam Greg'owi nocleg. Kolejnego dnia, pomógł mi zająć się psami. Wieczorem opowiedział mi skąd się wziął w Naszym mieście, a gdy miał wyjść, wrócił i powiedział, że może się u mnie zatrzymać oraz, że razem będziemy opiekować się psami.' '- Jakie to romantyczne!- oznajmiła Jessie. '- Dla mnie podejrzane...- '''dodała blondynka. '- Oh Mary! A ty zawsze taka nieufna!- 'krzyknęła granatowowłosa. Po chwili w pokoju pojawił się ciemnowłosy. '- Sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale Vicky muszę na chwilę wziąć.- 'oznajmił chłopak. '- A bierz ją sobie gdzie chcesz! My tutaj poczekamy!- 'oznajmiła wesoło Jessie. '- Jessie. Proszę Cię.- 'powiedziała załamana Vicky. Greg i Vicky zeszli na dół. Brunetka pomogła mu złapać parę psów i założył im smycze aby wyjść z nimi na dwór. '- Za dużo psów. Nie wyjdziesz ze wszystkimi na raz.- powiedziała brunetka.'- Cóż...powiem dziewczynom, że muszą zbierać. Nie zostawię Cię w tej chwili samego.' '- A może pomóc?- '''usłyszeli znajomy głos. Była to Jessie, razem z Mary. '- Pomożemy Wam.- powiedziała granatowowłosa. '- Naprawdę? Dziękuje Wam dziewczyny, jesteście wielkie!- '''krzyknęła Vicky i przytuliła przyjaciółki. '- Ja to robię tylko dlatego, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką.- 'oznajmiła blondynka, patrząc wciąż nieufnym spojrzeniem na Greg'a. '- Dziewczyno, co ja Ci takiego zrobiłem?- '''zapytał Greg, zwracając się do Mary.- Zaraz ubiorę jakąś bluzkę, żebyś nie marudziła. ' Cała czwórka wyszła na spacer z psami. Zwierzęta wybiegały się w parku, podczas gdy nastolatkowie między sobą rozmawiali. *** '- Naprawdę dziękuje dziewczyny.- oznajmiła Vicky, stojąc przy drzwiach. '- Nie ma sprawy. Przyjaciele sobie pomagają.- '''powiedziała Jessie. '- W życiu tak się nie nabiegałam, nawet na w-f'ie.- 'powiedziała, zmęczona blondynka. '- Do jutra dziewczyny.- 'powiedziała brunetka. '- Dobrej nocy Vicky!- 'oznajmiły chórkiem nastolatki. Brunetka zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na Greg'a. '- To był ciężki dzień.- 'powiedziała Vicky, padając na kanapę. '- Nawet bardzo.- '''dodał chłopak, siadając obok dziewczyny.- Ale i tak dalej sądzę, że masz dziwne przyjaciółki. Skąd ty je wytrzasnęłaś?' '- Poznałyśmy się w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej.- odpowiedziała brunetka.- 'Nie są dziwne...po prostu każda na swój sposób jest oryginalna. ' '- Tak jak ty.- '''powiedział Greg, czochrając nastolatkę po włosach. '- I ty.- 'dodała Vicky, machając rękoma. Rozdział IV Greg obudził się dość późno. Zauważył, że nie ma na łóżku obok Vicky, która poszła do szkoły. Ciemnowłosy zauważył, że leży na nim Chico. Zwykle przychodził do niego gdy brunetka z nim spała z powodu koszmarów, a tak to spał na łóżku z nastolatką. *** Tego dnia było mniej psów niż ostatniego dnia. Turyści przyszli po swoje psy, a czterech innych jeszcze zostało psów. Po kilku godzinach dołączyły do nich trzy inne. W sumie było siedem psów, lecz liczyć z Chico osiem. Ciemnowłosy stwierdził, że weźmie je wszystkie na spacer do parku. Jak pomyślał tak zrobił, a następnie wyszedł z psami z domu. Szedł chodnikiem rozglądając się po domkach. Było cicho i spokojnie. W Nowym Yorku nigdy tak u niego nie było, zawsze głośno, pełno samochodów i wiele atrakcji. Rozmyślając tak o starym mieście, chłopak wpadł na jakąś dziewczyne. '- Jak ty chodzisz baranie?!- 'krzyknęła rudowłosa, a po chwili spojrzała na Greg'a. '- Oj! Znaczy nie miałam tego na myśli, Przystojny. Nigdy Cię tu nie widziałam. Jestem Melanie Jefferson, córka najbogatszego mieszkańca Ghost Town. Ciemnowłosy od razu skojarzył dziewczynę. Była ona na wszystkich reklamach w mieśce. Wziął reszte smyczy do jednej ręki i pomógł wstać Melanie. '- Oh ty dżentelmenie!- '''oznajmiła rudowłosa.'- A mogłabym znać imię mojego wybawcy?' Chico gdy tylko zobaczył Melanie zaczął na nią warczeć. '- Eee...Greg.- odpowiedział chłopak.- Wybacz Mała, ale muszę lecieć. Opiekuje się psami i stwierdziłem, że wezmę je do parku.' '- O to mogę Ci pomóc!- oznajmiła Melanie. Oczywiście kłamała. Nigdy nie przyłożyła się do jakiejś ciężkiej pracy, a psów nie lubiłam. '''- Nie dzięki, sam sobie poradzę.-'''oznajmił Greg.- Poza tym...w takim stroju? Byś się pewnie popłakała jakbyś się ubrudziła.' Ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się i skierował się w swoją stronę razem z psami. Melanie stała jak wryta. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jednak szybko zaskoczenie, przeistoczyło się w złość na Greg'a. *** Po godzinie ciemnowłosy zaczął wracać z psami do domu. '- Pomocy!- usłyszał znajomy głos. Była to Vicky. Gdy tylko nastolatek ją usłyszał, zaczął biec z psami. Chico zerwał mu się ze smyczy, słysząc przerażony głos właścicielki. Kiedy dobiegli na miejsce, zauważyli jak Eva próbuje zaatakować brunetkę, kiedy ta robi uniki. Na wszystko patrzyła się Melanie z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Biały pies zaczął warczeć. '- Oh znów się spotykamy.- '''powiedział poirytowany chłopak, zwracając się do blondynki i rudowłosej. Wysoka nastolatka spojrzała na ciemnowłosego z lekkim przerażeniem. Już raz miała z nim do czynienia i pokazał, że jest od niej silniejszy. '- Miałaś chyba nie zaczepiać Vicky, prawda?- 'zapytał Greg, podchodząc do Evy. '- Ale mi nie powiedziałeś.- 'dodała Melanie, przybliżając się do blondynki. '- Co z Ciebie za człowiek?! Nie reagowałaś jak w mieście Twojego ojca, dochodzi do znęcania się?!- 'krzyknął ciemnowłosy. Eva odsunęła się na bok, a rudowłosa zaczęła się śmiać. '- A co mnie to obchodzi jakie problemy mają inni ludzie? Sama się Victoria jej naraziła.- '''odpowiedziała Melanie.- Chodźmy Eva...zostawmy tego barana z psami oraz nieśmiałą.' Dziewczyny poszły w swoją stronę. Brunetka wstała i spojrzała na chłopaka. '- Dobrze, że jesteś!'- krzyknęła szczęśliwa Vicky.'- Niech ta Melanie...gdyby nie Eva pogadałabym z nią inaczej.' '- Ta blondyna miała Cię już nie zaczepiać...- powiedział poirytowany Greg.- Jesteś cała?' '- Tak jestem, miło że pytasz...Chico już spokojnie, Melanie i Evy już nie ma.- zwróciła się do psa. Nastolatka wzięła parę smyczy i spojrzała na ciemnowłosego. '- Wracajmy już.- '''dodała, a po chwili posmutniała. *** '- Dziękuje za opiekę nad moim psem.- 'powiedziała kobieta, dając Vicky pieniądze. '- Nie ma za co. Miłego wieczoru.- 'oznajmiła i zamknęła drzwi. '- To teraz mi możesz powiedzieć.- '''powiedział Greg, krzyżując ręce.- Czemu Cię ta cała Eva zaczepia i co ma wspólnego z tym Melanie?' Vicky westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie. '- Jak poszłam do pierwszej klasy, Melanie i Eva były w drugiej. Melanie od zawsze lubiła zaczepiać osoby, które nie były takie jak ona czyli śmiałe oraz bogate. Z powodu mojego charakteru zaczęła mnie zaczepiać, potem jeszcze coś powiedziała Evie, że na nią coś powiedziałam. Co było nieprawdą, ponieważ do Evy nic nie miałam, nawet nie znałam. Od tamtej pory to trwa, a ja kłócę się z Melanie gdy nie ma w pobliżu Evy, chociaż to jest zły pomysł.- powiedziała Vicky.- Dzisiaj nie wracałam z Jessie i Mary, ponieważ musiały coś załatwić na mieście. Naskoczyły na mnie. Potem zjawiłeś się ty.' Greg westchnął i przybliżył do siebie brunetkę. '- Nikt nie reaguje na to?- zapytał poirytowany.- A co na to jej ojciec? Przecież skoro jest burmistrzem, powinien reagować na zachowanie córki.' '- On nic nie wie. Bezgranicznie ufa swojej córce, czasem nie zauważa, że wychował ją na potwora.- odpowiedziała nastolatka.- Skąd wiesz, że jest córką burmistrza?' '- Miałem okazję ją poznać. Wpadła na mnie gdy byłem z psami. Od razu wydała się dziwna - najpierw na mnie wrzeszczała, potem próbowała poderwać i chciała iść ze mną.- powiedział i się zaśmiał. '- Chwaliła się tym?- '''zapytała Vicky. '- Owszem i...trochę ją skojarzyłem z reklam. Jest prawie na wszystkich.- 'dodał Greg. '- Nawet ładna jest, ale charakter... '- Paskudny.- '''dokończyła brunetka. '- Dokładnie!- oznajmił ciemnowłosy i się zaśmiał. Po chwili na kolana Vicky wskoczył Chico i zaczął ją lizać po policzku. '''- Głodna jesteś?- '''zapytał chłopak.- Zrobię hot dog'i.' '- Jasne! Czemu nie możesz zrobić, czekam Greguś.- '''powiedziała Vicky i się do niego uśmiechnęła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania